


Cocktails

by Tillyalf427



Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: 21st June: Picnic/Cookout/Summer Food And Drink, Alcohol, HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020, Ikuya is a lightweight, M/M, Picnics, Summer, cocktails, outdoor games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Okay so maybe Akane's suggestion of going on a picnic had been a fun idea...But who on earth thought it was smart to put Kisumi in charge of bringing drinks?
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794115
Kudos: 16





	Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> So this one may be a tiny bit too AsaKisu focussed too as I struggled with this prompt so it kind of went a bit off track  
> But uhh...  
> Yeah  
> Also, my dumbass dog injured himself halfway through me writing this so it might be a bit disjointed? Idk but hopefully everyone who reads this enjoys!

For Ikuya and the others, The Marron had become a sort of meeting place. They each probably spent as much time there as they did in their dorms and although Akane definitely didn't mind it, she sometimes wondered why they all spent so much time there. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon and once again, they were all sat around their usual table, with their usual drinks despite it currently being the peak of summer with the sun shining brightly in the sky and barely a cloud in sight.

"Hey Asahi," She called from behind the counter, grabbing her brothers attention "Have you all never thought of, I don't know, going outside?"

He turned in his seat to face her, the rest of the group tuning in too

"What do you mean?"

She sighed in slight frustration, shaking her head exasperated "I mean it's a nice day outside and yet you're all sat cooped up in here? Have you never considered going on a picnic or something instead?"

"Uh..No not really..."

Kisumi chose that moment to pipe up, the enthusiasm clear in his voice

"It sounds like a good idea, it could be fun,"

"It would be something a bit different, I'm up for it," Makoto offered "I'm sure there are loads of nice places to go,"

The rest of the group offered similar agreements and Akane let a small grin slip onto her face.

"See you could all use some time outside,"

"Shut up," Asahi grumbled in response "Maybe someone should've suggested it earlier then,"

"There's a nice park near an apartment I showed someone round the other week," Kisumi offered, "It's not too far away either,"

"When is everyone free?" Ikuya added and they began arranging a day, settling on Saturday afternoon after they had finished swim practice.

"This'll be fun," Kisumi assured as they finished up their drinks, beginning to gather their things and say goodbye before leaving.

This was how Ikuya found himself struggling to shove a Tupperware tub full of sandwiches into an already crammed bag. Much to his disdain, it had been the one day that swim practice ran over, leaving both he and Hiyori very little time to shower and change before heading to Ikuya's dorm to grab their stuff.

And of course, having not expected it to run over, they had left the food in the fridge to pack just before they set off and now found themselves struggling to grab everything they needed before rushing out of the dorm building and catching the bus over to Hidaka University where they had agreed to meet the others...five minutes ago.

"Damn," Ikuya sighed as they finally reached their stop, checking his phone quickly to see that they were now almost twenty minutes late.

Although he had texted earlier to say they might be late and had received a reply assuring him it was okay as they were also waiting for Haru and Makoto's childhood friends, Ikuya still hurried his pace slightly, with Hiyori following suit and they reached the group quickly enough, being met with varying jokes about them being late and the reasons as to why.

"I swear it's nothing like that!" Ikuya's face flushed slightly at Asahi's suggestion as to why they were late "Practice ran late is all,"

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you," Asahi brushed off with a laugh as they all shrugged their bags onto their backs, Kisumi leading the way as they walked the short distance to the park after introducing everyone to Rin and Sousuke who were both visiting Tokyo.

The streets were bustling with people seeing as it was a warm and sunny Saturday with families going on days out and trips adding to the already normally busy streets but they continued on, taking small shortcuts down quieter backstreets whenever possible before eventually turning one last corner to be met with large metal gates opened wide to reveal the expanse of freshly cut grass with a stone path winding through towards a patch of trees.

"I was starting to think he was messing with us after all those questionable backstreets," Ikuya commented, ignoring Kisumi's faked hurt expression 

"Like I would do that," He gasped "We're not all as cold-hearted as you,"

Ikuya responded by simply sticking his tongue out as they moved to catch up to Haru, Makoto and Rin who had walked on ahead, finding a nice partly shaded spot on the grass. They all dumped their bags down, flopping to sit on what they hoped was dry grass as they started rummaging through bags for blankets to lie out. The slight breeze in the air made it somewhat difficult to lie the blankets flat, however, after some struggling, they managed, placing bags and water bottles on each corner to hold them down. Kisumi was grinning enthusiastically which was never a good sign as he jumped up from where he sat, having pulled a bat and ball from seemingly nowhere.

"Come on, let's play rounders,"

"At least you're not asking us to play basketball for once," Asahi teased, earning a playful shove from Kisumi

With varying levels of enthusiasm, they all stood up to mark out where the bases would be and split into two teams of four before deciding which team would bat first using rock paper scissors.

Haru, Rin, Ikuya and Asahi ended up on the team batting first, the others each finding a spot either on or between one of the bases with Hiyori being nominated as the bowler for some reason unknown to himself.

They each took their positions, Kisumi throwing a ball in Hiyori's direction which he caught easily, turning to face Rin who was batting first, swinging his arm back to hit the ball when it was thrown. He hit the ball easily and set off running, managing to reach the third base where he stopped before Sousuke could get him out.

The ball was passed back to Hiyori and the game continued with Asahi managing to get almost fully round and Haru getting halfway before Ikuya's turn came up. 

He made eye contact with Hiyori as he prepared to throw the ball, hoping to throw him off, after all, no-one said he had to play nice. 

The ball was thrown and by some miracle, he did manage to hit it, setting off running and, after seeing Haru pass the fourth base, he decided to keep on running. By the time he reached the third one, the ball was still fairly far away and he predicted that he would have time to run, setting off once more. He realised his mistake when he heard Kisumi's voice nearby.

"Makoto, over here,"

And of course, Kisumi just had to have the catching skills of a god, lunging at the base to get Ikuya out just as he reached it.

"Maybe next time?" Kisumi offered cheerfully, happy at being the first to get someone out.

The game continued on until Sousuke managed to get Haru out, the latter not seeming too bothered as he moved to sit off to the side with Ikuya.

Surprisingly, Rin and Asahi seemed pretty good at the game and the two of them lasted a couple more rounds before Asahi's poor judgement gave Kisumi the perfect opportunity to get him out. He had stupidly decided to keep running only Kisumi was closer to the base and, having caught the ball had also started running, reaching it just before Asahi and earning himself a frustrated groan from the redhead as he moved to sit with the others, leaving Rin to fend for his own.

"Realistically, Kisumi has the advantage here anyway," Asahi pointed out as they watched Sousuke, Makoto and Kisumi trying to get him out and failing. "I mean, the rest of us swim not run,"

Ikuya hummed in response.

"But I'm sure we all know how to run as well, right?" 

"That's not the point though," Asahi sighed

"You're just annoyed that your boyfriend beat you," Haru chimed in as they watched Kisumi finally get Rin out.

"I'm not," Asahi protested as they moved to switch teams.

This time around, the game seemed to go on much longer, with Ikuya managing to get Hiyori out after a couple of rounds with Makoto following soon after only it seemed impossible for them to get Sousuke and Kisumi out.

"How are you two still in?" Rin asked in disbelief after Kisumi scored yet another point, taking their teams' total up to fourteen.

"Maybe you're just bad at this?" Kisumi teased, enjoying the way Rin's face twitched in frustration.

"We can stop if you want, I think we may have already won," Sousuke added with a grin, only serving to frustrate Rin more as they all moved to sit down on the blankets they had laid out previously.

They began unpacking food and drinks, passing them around and beginning to eat, chatting about anything and everything and simply enjoying each others company.

No one had questioned it when Kisumi had offered to get drinks however, the grin on his face was one which told Hiyori he was up to something.

He began passing brightly coloured cans around, receiving various confused looks at the unfamiliar packaging and explaining still with a grin on his face

"Have any of you ever tried cocktails?" 

"This is an awful idea," Sousuke immediately shot down.

"He's only saying that because he's a lightweight," Rin spoke under his breath.

"They're not _that_ alcoholic," Kisumi defended, already sipping on the questionable concoction.

"Kisumi, are you sure this is a good idea?" Makoto asked, unsure.

"I mean, how bad can it be?" Rin asked, knowing he would most likely live to regret that sentence.

"Have you met Kisumi?" Ikuya asked dryly.

"I suppose we don't have practice tomorrow morning so it won't hurt," Hiyori stupidly decided to trust Kisumi just this once, pulling the ring-pull on the can to open it.

There were varying responses throughout the group, with Haru cringing at the overly fruity taste. Sousuke had a similar reaction, passing the open can to Rin with a grimace.

"It's like someone put alcohol in a fruit shoot," Sousuke grumbled quietly

"I don't think it's too bad," Ikuya offered

"See that's the good thing about them," Kisumi grinned "You don't feel like you're drinking until it hits you all of a sudden,"

They finished up eating and decided to wait a while before agreeing to any more of Kisumi's games, and, after they were sure none of them would be sick from moving too fast, they stood up and stretched, watching as Kisumi grabbed a football he had brought.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing different games, everything from football to simple games of catch with them each progressively drinking more and more of the various cocktails Kisumi had brought, not realising as they each became progressively worse at each game.

"Come on Ikuya, what even was that?" Asahi laughed at his pathetic attempt of a catch, already expecting the ball that was launched straight back towards him, aimed directly at his face. He caught it with a slight bit of difficulty and Ikuya couldn't hold back his laughter "That was rude,"

"Ikuya are you sure you're alright?" Hiyori asked, an amused smile on his face at Ikuya's unusual behaviour.

"Yup," He giggled, the action indicating what Hiyori had already suspected "I'm great,"

"You're a lightweight is what you mean," Kisumi added from across the field 

"You're the one who brought cocktails," Ikuya countered, having to swerve to the side to avoid being hit by the ball.

"Watch out!" Rin shouted a moment too late as Ikuya ran to get the ball, throwing it to no one in particular as he swayed slightly where he stood.

"Jeez, you're actually going to fall over at this rate," Hiyori moved closer to Ikuya, ready to catch him if he did.

"Am not," Ikuya pouted, hearing Kisumi's barely muffled laughter

"Ooh, an argumentative drunk,"

"I'm not argumentative," Ikuya protested, being met with a pointed look from Kisumi "Okay I proved your point, I get it," He held his hands up in surrender.

"I think I like drunk Ikuya," Rin laughed, throwing the ball to Makoto as Ikuya turned to Hiyori, standing on his toes slightly he could press a kiss to Hiyori's lips, ignoring everyone else around.

"I'm fine Hiyo," He still seemed somewhat unsteady on his feet however, Hiyori took his word for it, for now at least.

And oh, what a mistake that turned out to be.

By the time the sun had begun to sink down in the sky, long after they had given up trying to play any sort of game, Ikuya found himself slumping against Hiyori's side, dizzy and confused from the alcohol as he watched the sun setting on the horizon. He felt Hiyori nudge him in the side gently, tilting his head to glance up at him

"Are you alright?" 

"Hmm,"

He turned his attention back to the sky, enjoying Hiyori's warmth and the rare quiet moment, despite the alcohol clouding his head.

"We should probably get going before it gets too dark," Makoto suggested, Kisumi groaning in response.

"But it's been so fun!"

"We could always do it again,"

"But still..."

Despite their reluctance, they began packing everything up ready to leave, already discussing when they could do this again as they walked.

Hiyori and Ikuya hung back slightly, enjoying being with each other after a long but fun day. A yawn escaped Ikuya and Hiyori couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face.

"Tired?" He entwined their hands together and Ikuya hummed in response as the streets became more familiar the closer they got to Hidaka university.

They said their goodbyes to the others once they reached the university, going their separate way back to Shimogami

Hiyori wasn't quite sure how steady Ikuya would be after drinking and so, he walked with him to his dorm, suggesting that Ikuya should rest before preparing to leave. He didn't get far however as Ikuya reached his hand out to grab Hiyori's wrist, voice tired as he asked

"Stay?"

And of course, Hiyori nodded.

"Maybe cocktails aren't such a bad thing," Hiyori joked

"Not if it gets you to stay the night," Ikuya grinned

"Come on, let's go to bed,"

"Yeah,"


End file.
